You Are My Life
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. Remus had his eyes finally open that age is only a number, but love is a feeling. Full Summary inside. Rated M. RemusHermione. Oneshot.


**Pairing **: Remus/Hermione.

**Rating **: M17.

**Summary **: . Remus had his eyes finally open that age is only a number, but love is a feeling. And when you feel it, you shouldn't deny it, because in the end, love attracts love. And he found the love of his life in a woman that he met when she was only thirteen.

**Warnings **: Rape involved.  


* * *

**You Are My Life  
**

_"You gave me strength when I wasn't strong_

_You gave me hope when all hope is lost_

_You opened my eyes when I couldn't see_

_Love was always here waiting for me."_

_  
- Michael Jackson_

* * *

Remus Lupin had always been a private and closed soul. While he was caring and sweet to many, he was very discreet and quiet. For a long time, it was unknown to many that he was a werewolf. It was a very lonely life for him as a child. No one to talk to and it seemed very few understood him. One exception was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Eventually, he found happiness and joy in the friendships he formed with Sirius Black and James Potter. And while he could trust himself in the presence of Sirius and James, deep down there was always a small fear that he could harm those he loved. So Remus was very cautious to do his best to never hurt people around him, and often tried to push people away.

When Remus Lupin became an adult, it was hard for him to integrate society. His best friend James Potter was murdered, and Sirius Black was believed to be a murderer. Remus had a very hard time adapting to both thoughts, the latter being more painful than the first. If anyone had to be a murderer, shouldn't it be him? That's what he always thought. He was after all a dangerous animal according to many, and with werewolves like Fenrir Greyback it did not help the cause of Werewolves. Still there were people who believed that werewolves were no more harmful than any other creature roaming this planet. One person was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

In all his kindness, and keeping Remus's background as a secret, he hired the man as a Professor. This brought a little light to Remus's life. Remus had always been an intelligent man, and had a huge thirst for knowledge as a child. So he was delighted to be able to share his enthusiasm to others. Dumbledore had told him that he would have a student in his third years who shared that very thirst. Her name was Hermione Granger. What he didn't know is how much this young girl would change his life....

---

Hermione Granger had always been a bookworm, and a perfectionist. Since she was a child, knowledge was important to her. She had always been a perfect student in class, even before entering Hogwarts. While she was very knowledgeable about the Wizarding world, the Muggle world held no secret to her neither. After all, being a Muggle herself, she should know about where she comes from. To her the world didn't hold enough information to satiate her thirst for knowledge. If aliens came and wanted to share their sciences, Hermione would be first in line to get the first glimpse at all.

That's just how Hermione Granger runs. When she received her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, the young girl was delighted, happy, ecstatic. When she first arrived, she felt the need to show everyone how knowledgeable she was, much to the annoyance of a couple Professors. But many of those were content to have such a thriving child in their classrooms. Hermione, being a perfectionist, thought that she could always do better. Therefore, sometimes, she would lose track of time and work until the middle of the night.

However, never has she in her life imagined what her future life would be. Well that is except what her career looked like. She was too young when she entered Hogwarts to think about love, sexuality, anger, hate, fear and all those feelings that people go through in life. She never gave one thought that one Professor, one man would be the reason to all those feelings. Never she thought when her third year began that by the end of it, this one man would be the reason to all her life changing experiences. That man was : Remus Lupin....

----

Hermione was now 16 years old, a fifth year Hogwarts Student. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman though her hair was still untameable. Needless to mention Ginny tried many times to help her, but it was still too wild even for the prodige of beauty. However, Hermione had many other attractive features. She had long creamy, milky legs and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her flat stomach was not toned of musculation, but she wasn't fat either. But the one feature that attracted the eye of more than one were her breasts. They weren't big, but they were enough to notice the curves she grew into.

Hermione was currently sitting in the library of the Black Family House. Her legs curled under herself and with a book wide open, she was doing what she usually does : reading. She was reading her favorite book of all, at least in the muggle collection : Beauty and the Beast. The book had always been a favorite of hers since she was a child, but it holds the number one spot since her third year. This was all due to one man who held a secret so dark that it fascinated her. She didn't fear him, far from it. She trusted him, possibly more than Harry and Ron.

Her thoughts drifted to that one night where her fears should have overcome her. It was the night Remus Lupin turned into a werewolf. Instead of running, a sudden urge of touching him overcame her. But she soon realized he couldn't recognize her. Later that night, common sense kicked in, her knowledge was an asset. She remembered that werewolves answered to their own call. And as she called for him, in that moment, it felt so right. Not to save her friends, but to call him. It was like it was meant to be. But she had to shrug off the thought.

She sighed coming back to reality, glancing down to her book. How difficult love was. And she wondered : was it love? She was only 16. But Hermione had never really been in-tune with people her age. While she got along with her friends very well, deep down she was wiser and far more mature. Some could easily forget how young she really was. She hoped Remus would sometimes, but it seemed he always put a distance between them. And sometimes she thought it was only with her. He seemed casual with Harry and Ron, and even with Ginny. Not to mention, he seemed the happiest with his best friend Sirius around. But with her, he seemed reluctant, distant, barely glancing at her sometimes. It frustrated her. Didn't he trust her ? After all, she did keep his true identity a secret. Shaking the thoughts off, she continued to read her book.

About an hour later, she heard a small knock on the door. She looked up and saw the man, who occupied her thoughts just a little over an hour ago, standing in the doorway. There he was unshaved, his hair was tousled, his clothes were ragged. Yet, Hermione could see the lean muscles he built up over the past couple years, she noticed the little details about him like how beautiful his blue eyes were. She felt like she was always swimming in an ocean of mysteries. Because while she knew his secret, he seemed to be so mysterious. He was so handsome, and she was sure she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Hermione..." He spoke softly. His lips were so enticing, she had to fight back the urge of jumping on him. "Diner's ready. Molly sent me up to let you know." He smiled.

"Oh. Right. I didn't see what time it was. I'll be down in a minute." He smiled. He knew Hermione well. Once she was lost in a book, the world could end and she wouldn't realize it.

"Very well... I'll let her know." And without a second glance, he walked out of the door and she heard his footsteps walk down the hallway. She sighed shaking her head. She closed her book and went quickly to her room. She put the book on her bedside table and walked over to the bathroom.

Downstairs, at the table, Remus could hear every movement that she was making. This accute hearing was thanks to the full moon being a couple days away. He could hear her in the bathroom, the water was running. What was she doing ? It was hard for him to tell. Maybe freshen up. Typical girl, he thought. While he showed her very little interest when she was around, he actually cared very much for the young woman. Ever since her arrival at the Black Family house, he couldn't help but hear everything she did. He needed to always make sure she was alright. If he couldn't show interest upfront, at least he could keep tabs silently. Sometimes, he felt bad doing so. He felt like invading her privacy. But the truth was : Remus had been attached to Hermione since her third year.

When he realized Hermione never divulged his secret to the school, he had been eternally grateful to her. And even though he didn't show it today, he swore to himself to forever protect her from harm. One thing he would never admit to himself was that he admired Hermione. She was smart, beautiful, courageous. Even her untameable hair was something he found attractive. Sirius would even joke about how he might actually seduce the young lady, but Remus would silent him with a growl. However these thoughts were things he tried to shake out of his head. She was so young, his former student. It was wrong of him to think of her that way.

Eventually, she joined the whole group at diner. He knew she was on her way even before she walked in. As she sat at the table, he avoided looking at her, though from the corner of his eye he saw her looking at him for a couple minutes. Diner was served and he tried to concentrate on the serious conversations around the table, avoiding her. Sometimes it was easy to avoid her as Tonks would engage conversations with him. The bubbly girl was an entertainment in herself, and a totally opposite of Hermione. As he was talking to her, she placed a hand of hers on his. He felt uncomfortable by the movement, and suddenly Hermione was on her feet.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am tired. May I be excused?" Hermione asked softly.

"Are you alright, child? You barely touched your plate." Molly asked concerned. It was only then that Remus noticed her plate was still full.

"I'm not feeling very well, and thus not hungry tonight... Sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's alright, dear. Go lay down. I will have Ginny bring you a tea a little later. That ought to help you." Mrs Weasley rubbed her back soothingly and smiled to her.

Hermione turned around and walked out the dining area in a swift movement. Remus tried to contain his anxiety, and realized his hand was still under Tonks's hand. He gently removed his hand claiming he needed it to eat. Tonks frowned lightly but was back to her bubbly self in no less time. Remus tried to focus on the noise upstairs, but there was too much noise down here to hear anything. He noticed Sirius looking at him and he simply smiled to reassure his friend. Sirius was too observant for his own good.

Sometime in the middle of all the talks, Ginny brought the tea to Hermione. When she reappeared, Ginny gave a small smile to everyone.

"How is she?" Molly asked in her motherly concerned voice.

"She's fine... She just needed some rest." Ginny said casually. But Harry and Ron didn't seem convinced, and neither was Remus.

"Since diner is over, will you excuse me, I would like to retreat to the libraby..." Remus said standing up and walking towards to the door.

"But Remus, you haven't had any dessert." Molly exclaimed.

"Save me some, I'll have some later." He said smiling softly at her.

She nodded and he walked out the door. He made his way upstairs to the library, and as he walked by Hermione's room he heard sobbing. She was crying. Ginny was such a terrible liar. His heart ached as he heard the sniffling. His heart was telling him to enter the room and hold the dear thing in his arms, but common sense was preventing him from moving. Shaking his head, he made his way to the library.

Hermione was in her room, on her bed, crying. Seeing Tonks's hand over Remus's was too much for her to bare. She noticed how they casually talked which made her feel sick. She couldn't eat and witness the love emanating from Tonks to Remus. And the little hand touch was enough to set her ideas off that he wasn't rejecting her. She couldn't understand, she didn't want to understand why Remus would like Tonks over her. Tonks was not smart, but she was pretty. She was a bubbly person, maybe that's what he needed : a person that could make him smile. She punched her pillow.

"I could never be like her!" She said loudly.

Remus heard her and wondered who she was talking about. Then he heard a knock on her room door.

"Hermione?" It was Ron. Remus couldn't help himself but growl. He knew he shouldn't react this way, but he couldn't help it. Anytime someone showed interest in the young woman, he seemed to be angered by it.

"Go away!" He heard her scream. He chuckled. That reaction made him happy.

"Hermione, what's wrong?!" The boy's insistence was an annoyance. Suddenly he heard movement, she was moving.

He heard the door open. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I do not want to talk to you about what is wrong since nothing is wrong. I just want to be left alone!" And with that she slammed the door shut.

Remus tried his best to contain his laughter. Ron walked past the library and Remus guessed he was walking to his room. Once Remus heard the door shut, he decided to give it a try. He knew it wasn't the right thing to do : to show he cared. But knowing she wasn't well, his heart was taking over mind. He walked out of the library and after a couple steps, he was at Hermione's room. Room she actually shared with Ginny. He knocked a couple times. He heard her groan and a "go away!".

"Hermione..." He spoke softly. Hermione knew that voice all too well. It surprised her. "It's Remus."

"Yes?" She whispered.

"May I come in?"

"Yes?" She could only repeat her previous answer.

As the doorknob turned, her heartbeat began to race. What was he doing here? Her thoughts were racing that question over and over again. Then the door opened and there he was. The man she was crying over. She tried to control her sobs and breathing. She didn't want him to see her this way.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione's small voice asked through small hiccups.

"I should ask you that question." He answered, standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Remus was not convinced. "I don't mean to intrude but it seems to me something is wrong."

This time her anger was starting to grow. How dare he asked how she was when he never showed any interest in her at all. Then he goes off to flirt with Miss The-World-Revolves-Around-Me. Her eyes narrowed.

"Since when do you care?" She said trying to control her anger.

Remus expected this type of reaction. "Hermione... You are a former student of mine and a friend of Harry's, so of course I care."

She snorted. "I should have known. Forget it. Get out and leave me alone." She snapped.

She was fuming now with anger. But the truth was : his words had hurt her. He only saw her as a student and a friend of Harry's. Always second. She crossed her arms and stared at the foot of her bed. Remus, however, didn't move a bit. Instead he walked further into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her bed and sat at the foot of it. Hermione could see him but didn't look at him. She was too angry.

"Hermione, look at me." He said softly. Hermione didn't move. "Look at me!!" He ordered. This startled her and she looked at him.

"What?!" She snapped.

"What's wrong?"

"None of your business. I don't share my problems with my ex Professor, sorry." She said sarcastically.

He sighed and shook his head. He got up and walked towards the door. Before opening it and walking out, he said : "I do care about you. Just try to understand my point of view." And with that he was out the door.

At his words, Hermione turned her head to the empty spot where he stood. What had he meant by his point of view, Hermione couldn't understand. But he cared about her and that made her happy. But then why was he so distant all the time. Hermione found herself being left with more questions than answers, more confused than before.

---

As the months past by, Hermione tried to figure Remus Lupin out. He was such a mystery but she couldn't come up with any answer to any of her questions. The only one thing positive she was sure about : Remus didn't love Tonks. He had pushed her away, and she eventually went crying into another man's arms : Kingsley Shacklebolt.

To top that, the war hung over their heads, and she was in danger. Word came around that she was the target of the one and only powerful Fenrir Greyback. He seemed to be attractive by her beauty and was lusting after her body. This information came straight from Remus Lupin who had been spying on the werewolves for some time. He still hadn't gained Fenrir's respect but was accepted in the pack again.

So today, Hermione was sitting in the dining area of the Black Family house in the middle of a heated conversation about how protecting her. She felt uncomfortable that people were talking about her and she didn't seem to have a say in it. They were also discussing her future, and especially her life. Couldn't she at least voice what she thought would be practical. But then again, she didn't really have an idea, so any option from others was welcomed.

"I think Hermione should be placed into Remus's hands and protection for the time being." Shacklebolt spoke up.

Hermione's eyes widened and looked over to Remus who seemed very calm. "That isn't a bad idea." Dumbledore agreed. "Remus?"

"Well I know how werewolves do react, a safe location, and I could ensure her protection." His voice was calm, neutral. It seemed so unnatural to Hermione.

"Then that settles it!" Harry exclaimed, pleased that his best friend would be protected.

"No it doesn't." Ron disapproved. Hermione was annoyed by him. He hovered over her more than usually these past few months, and even tried to pull a move on her. She didn't think he had a say in her future as they weren't together.

"What do you suggest better than this, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I think Hogwarts is the safest place. Harry and I can protect her." Ron glared at Remus who seemed unmoved by his hate.

"While, in normal circumstances, I would agree with you, Mr. Weasley, I am afraid Hogwarts is no longer as safe as we thought." Dumbledore explained. "So I strongly believe that Miss Granger is much safer hands with Remus." He paused and turned his focus to Hermione. "What are your thoughts, Miss Granger?"

Suddenly all eyes fell on her. Hermione felt her face blush lightly but she held her head high. "If you think, Headmaster, that Hogwarts is no longer safe, then I guess my option to be under Remus's protection is the best solution."

"That settles it." Dumbledore said. Ron's face was red of anger and he stormed out of the room. Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head.

"Excuse him." Arthur said apologetically.

"It's ok. It's understandable. These are difficult times for all of you, especially you three." He nodded towards Harry and Hermione. He turned his focus to Remus. "Remus, when do you think you can depart to your safe location?"

"I would think the sooner the better, so I was hoping we could get going at around 3am."

"Tomorrow morning?" Hermione blurted out.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Hermione. But for our own safety, it's important to do this as soon as possible." Remus explained softly, a voice she knew all too well from her third year at Hogwarts.

She nodded and the conversation went on. Hermione felt suddenly saddened. She would be leaving her two best friends in a little over six hours, and she didn't know for how long. She looked over to Harry who seemed to echo her thoughts as they stared at each other.

When the meeting was over, she walked over to the living room. Harry was too tired to stay up so he went to bed, but promised to get up before she left. She, however, was lost in her thoughts. She stared at the burning fire absently, and tried to imagine what her journey would be like with Remus, and Fenrir tracking her down. But her thoughts were startled by the sound of someone clearing his throat. She looked up and saw Remus. She took time to observe him a minute. She hadn't seen him in a year. His lines were more clearly drawn, he had lost a little weight and she could tell he was tired. She smiled tentatively to him, trying to be friendlier than their last encounter.

"Hermione, you should get some sleep." He said softly, smiling lightly.

"I'm not tired. I wouldn't be able to sleep and would only bother Ginny."

He sighed and took a seat on a chair opposite from her. She looked at him curiously. "Listen, I want you to know that no one will ever harm you. I will never ever let that happen."

Hermione was taken aback by his sudden words, but then she smiled at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back to her. A real smile. "Are you sure you don't want to rest a little?" She shook her head. "Very well. Mind if I keep you silent company then?"

"Not at all..." She answered in a friendly tone.

And so they sat, the rest of the time until their departure, in silence. Sometimes they would stare at each other before looking elsewhere and blushing. Eventually, Harry and other friends woke up to bid them goodbye. Actually all friends in the house came, to the exception of one : Ronald Weasley. With one last goodbye, Hermione, for the first time in her life, held onto Remus who apparated them to their new secret location.

---

Three months had gone by since their departure from the Black Family house. Remus and Hermione had grown a friendship over time. Remus had given up putting distance between them. She was his only company and to not lose their sanity, they eventually started talking to each other. Remus was still on his guard as he realized just how much he really cared about the young woman. And while she was of legal age in the wizarding world, she was still young and innocent, and he had no right to take that from her. But sometimes, with such a mature young woman, he forgot about it.

One morning, during their fourth month in their safe location, he woke up startled by a scream. Wearing only his loose pants, he grabbed his wand and ran to the screaming sound. Once in the kitchen, he found Hermione cursing at the broken plate and scrambled eggs dispersed all over.

"Is everything alright?" He asked laughing lightly.

Hermione looked up and gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I wanted to make breakfast without using magic, and it landed in catastrophe." Only once she finished her sentence did she realize how Remus was dressed. He had no shirt. His chest was a delight to see, but what intrigued her the most were his scars. She got up and continued staring at his scars, biting her lower lip. Remus noticed her reaction.

"Well, if you're alright, I'll go get dressed." And with that he was out the door.

Hermione was a bit upset that he disappeared so quickly. When she saw him bare chested, she felt a strange feeling burning her body. She wanted only one thing : lick every scar and know details of each and everyone of them. But as he was gone, her mind came back to her senses and she quickly cleaned up her mess. She eventually made breakfast with magic, it was less prone to having a bad ending. She set up the table, and he came back all dressed up. They ate in silence until they were startled by the sound of tapping on a window. Remus turned to see an owl was standing there. Remus opened the window and the owl stuck his leg out. Remus retrieved the message and the owl flew away.

Once he read the message, he turned to Hermione and looked at her with concern. Hermione knew something was wrong, and she knew she wouldn't like it.

"It's a message from Dumbledore." He began slowly. "We need to move to a new location. According to some sources, they, Fenrir and his buddies, are not far from here, and if we do not move fast, they will end up finding you."

Hermione's fork fell from her hand onto the plate. The noise was so loud, they both winced. He had found her. No matter how much she would run, he would eventually find her. She knew it. And what was worse, she was endangering Remus. She couldn't let him get hurt. It was too much to bare for her.

"We will tonight around 2am. Get your things ready." He ordered.

Hermione merely nodded and got up from her spot walking like a lifeless body to her bedroom. She packed her things and as realization dawned on her, she was about to break down in tears. But she held them back. She didn't want to seem weak in Remus's eyes. She needed to be strong. And she would be. Suddenly, she wondered if it weren't best that she ran away and went right to Fenrir. It would protect the Order and especially Remus. She sat on the edge of her bed lost in her thoughts.

Remus stood in her doorway staring at her. He could see the worry lines crickling her face. It was something he had noticed when she was third year. And when she looked absently, he knew many thoughts were racing through her mind. Walking towards her, he bent down on his knees and lifted her chin to force her to look at him. When her eyes focused on him, she gave him a small smile. Leave it to Hermione to reassure others.

"Hermione, I swore no one would harm you, and I will hold to it. So please don't worry." His soft voice pleaded.

"I'm not worried." She paused and smiled before placing a hand on his cheek. "And I swear to you that no one will harm you."

Remus's eyes widened at her words. She wasn't worried about herself but about him. She shouldn't. Her life was much more important than his. She was still young, she could find love - that thought angered him - and have children. He could imagine a little Hermione running around. But him? What can he bring to society apart from fear and hatred because of his lycanthropy.

"Hermione, do not promise things like that." He answered softly.

"I don't really care if you want me to or not, I cannot bare the thought of you being harmed." She paused and then whispered. "Or losing you..."

This was going too far, too fast. His head was swirling. He got up and walked out her room, but before he exited he added : "Be ready for 2am."

And then he was gone. Hermione didn't see him for the rest of the day. It was like he had disappeared. She couldn't even hear him. She tried to occupy herself by reading or writing. She needed to focus on other things that the thought of Fenrir being nearby. Around 1.30am, she went to her room and finished preparing, making sure she didn't leave indication that they were here. Apart from her smell, it seemed like the room seemed like it never had been slept in.

At 2am, Remus apparated Hermione and himself to their new location. Once again, Hermione had no idea where they were going but she trusted Remus.

---

At their new location, Remus showed Hermione her room before disappearing in his own room. She sighed and changed into her pyjamas. Soon she found rest in Morpheus's arms, and fell into a deep dream. Or more : a nightmare.

She was running... But where to? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that she was following the sound of a scream. It was a strangled scream. And instinctly she knew it was Remus. He was in danger. As she arrived at the scene of the scream, she saw him : Fenrir. He was holding Remus by the neck, beating him. Hermione at the same moment screamed : "Noooooo!!"

But the cry came out loud in the real world. Seconds later, Remus was in her room grabbing her by the arms and waking her up. "Hermione!!" He yelled.

As Hermione focused on her surrounding, she saw Remus. She jumped towards him, placing her arms his neck and whispering : "You're ok... You're ok...."

Remus was surprised but liked the feeling of her holding. Something he liked already when apparated. Instead of pushing her away, he placed his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "Of course, I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

She began crying. "Fenrir, he was beating you and strangling you. It was horrible."

She had a nightmare. This was not good, this was a bad sign. Pulling Hermione back, he placed both hands on her cheeks. "Hermione, nothing that bad will ever happen to me. And if it did, I want you to promise me to never try and help me. I'd rather you'd run and save your life."

She tried shaking her head like a stubborn child. "No way! I will never leave you!"

"Hermione..." He sighed. "I'cant bare the thought of losing you either. Your life is more important than mine." He didn't think he would be pouring his heart out at this moment, but it was too late.

"Remus... Don't you get it? You are my life. I cannot live without you." She whispered as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

Remus, on the other hand, was lost for words. She was basically admitting that she loved him. This is not what he was hoping for. Well he did, but he didn't want it for Hermione. She deserved so much better. An intelligent, handsome, young man. Not an ugly, hairy, old werewolf.

"Hermione, you are young. You don't know what you are talking about." He tried to sound as casual as possible.

"I may be only 17, but I do know what I am talking about. At first, I did believe I had just a school crush on you, but it wasn't the case. Ever since I've met in my third year, I have been drawn to you. I don't care if you don't love me, but don't tell me I'm too young and I don't understand. I do. And more than the avarage young adult of my age. I am not stupid."

"So maybe you do understand. But Hermione, you deserve so much better than me. I am just..." And before he could finish his sentence, he felt her face slip from his hands and her lips smash onto his. At first, he was surprised but pleasantly. The taste of her lips were divine, better than he had imagined. But regaining his coherent thoughts very quickly he pulled back. "Hermione... You are not making this easy."

She sighed resignated. "Very well. I respect your feelings, Remus. I will not pull another of these moves. Thank you for waking me up from my nightmare. Good night." And within seconds, she was laying down on her bed, facing away from him.

He sighed. He knew this was for the best. He couldn't take the opportunity away from her to be with someone worth it. He got up from her bed and walked back to his bedroom. Since the full moon was gone with, his accute hearing wasn't as good as usual or he would have heard the silent cries of a young woman's broken heart.

------

A couple months had gone by again, and Remus and Hermione fell into another boring routine. They barely even spoke to each other. Remus had tried to engage Hermione into small conversations, but she gave simple answers and moved on. It was starting to be frustrating to him that she put so much distance between them. But he also understood it. He knew she had to get over him. It was for the best.

One evening, as Remus prepared diner, Hermione to go take a small walk in a nearby forest. So far she knew, it was safe to do so. Of course, she did it recklessly and without Remus's consent. As he walked into her room and found it empty, he wondered where she was. He called for her in the small house, but received no answer. This worried him suddenly. He looked outside the cottage, and noticed the small forest nearby.

"No... She couldn't. She wouldn't be that reckless." He thought outloud.

For safe precautions, he decided to go venture the forest. He picked up her smell quite easily. So she was in the forest. He continued to follow the smell when he heard a scream. That scream he knew too well. It was Hermione. He began running and the screaming came closer. Eventually, he found Hermione being tossed to the ground by a man. He didn't know him but it didn't matter. He was hurting his Hermione. And that didn't please him. Charging in, he pointed his wand and casted a spell.

"Hermione, run!!" He yelled to her. And she obeyed.

But as she ran towards to the exit of the forest, she heard a strangled scream. She knew that scream. She had a nightmare about it. This was all too familiar to her. Suddenly, she turned back on her heels and ran back towards the scream. She found Remus on the ground, his face covered in mud and his face slightly beaten. She stood behind a tree and observed.

"So, Remus." Suddenly, Hermione realized there were more than 20 people around. "You thought you could keep my prize away from me? You filthy bastard." The tall man kicked him in the stomach which made Hermione gasp. "I think we have a guest, my friend..." He turned to face in the direction where Hermione was. His dark eyes froze her into place. She couldn't move. She saw him walk towards her but she couldn't run. He grabbed her forcibly by the hair and tossed her towards the beaten Remus. "Well well, Hermione... It would seem to me that your protection wasn't as good as a protection as you thought." He smirked down at her.

"He is the best protector and I wouldn't trade him for nothing." She said through gritted teeth. "Now you leave him alone or ..."

"Or what, honey? You are going to attack me?" He said sarcastically. "Do you know who you are dealing with?"

"I only have one guess." She stood her ground and didn't want to show fear though it was clear in her eyes. Remus who laid on the ground still was extremely proud of the way she handled herself.

"Tell me. I am interested." He spoke in a deep voice.

"Fenrir Greyback, I presume."

"You really are a smart witch." He walked towards her and grabbed her hair pulling her head back. She winced in pain. "But not smart enough. Don't you know that Little Red got eaten by the wolf by walking in the forest on her own?" Hermione simply glared at him. "Such a dark look. I am getting turned on." And she believed him for his eyes started to cloud and become darker.

"Leave her alone..." Remus choked out from the ground, he tried to get up but unsuccessfully.

"You know, pup, I'm disappointed in you. I was beginning to think highly of you, and here you betray me by keeping my prize away from me." Fenrir said in a harsh voice. "Now you are going to face the consequences of your actions." At those words, he dragged Hermione by the hair towards Remus, kicked him in the stomach, and watched him wince in pain.

"Stop it!" He heard the young woman scream. "Stop it! Please! Just leave him alone! I'll do anything, but please don't hurt him!" Hermione begged.

"Hermione…" The voice of Remus cracked. It broke her heart. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't bare the sight of a beaten Remus. Fenrir smirked at Remus then released Hermione to the ground.

"You would do anything?" She nodded. "Very well, I want you to watch this pup so you can learn your lesson."

Fenrir nodded towards his companions who grabbed Remus fiercely, holding his head up to get a plain view of Hermione. Hermione observed it all, and it hurt her to see him suffer so much.

"Can you see her? The love of your life! Your soul mate!" He grabbed Hermione's shirt and ripped it open in a swift movement. Hermione didn't move a bit, she simply let him do it. If it meant to protect Remus, she would do anything.

Remus stared at her with wide eyes. He couldn't bare the view. He couldn't understand why Hermione would do this for him. Him. Of all people. He was simply a former Professor of hers, maybe a friend. But he wasn't worth all this. He didn't want her to lose her innocence this way, for he knew what was coming. Fenrir smirked at him.

"How do you like the view of your topless lover?"

Soon Fenrir ripped all her clothes, lifted her up and thrown her against the cold, wet earth. She was humiliated. All eyes around her were mixed between satisfaction, and some were sorry. She felt pity from some. She hated that feeling. But she could take it. Fenrir unbuckled his pants, and soon retrieved his boxers. There it stood in all it's glory : his hard erection. Hermione didn't dare look at it longer than she should. She knew what was coming. She was going to lose her virginity by being raped. But she kept telling herself that this was to save Remus. He deserved to be protected.

"I hope you will enjoy the sight, pup!" He smirked one last time at Remus before turning Hermione to face him.

"No!" Remus screamed with as much power as he could, but as the words came out, he was punched and beaten by the companions nearby.

Fenrir pulled her small body against his before plunging into her tight opening. She screamed of pain. She wasn't ready for this, her mind, body, everything about her wasn't ready. But Fenrir didn't care. He continued thrusting in her and smelled the blood running down. It was an inviting smell. He knew at the next full moon, he would mark her. He would make her one of his. He would make her his sex-slave. She felt so good to him. Hermione didn't move, couldn't move, she simply laid there like a lifeless body and crying.

When Fenrir eventually came, he grunted a loud howl, and pulled out swiftly before redressing himself. Hermione was laying on the cold ground lifeless. Her whole body ached, she curled up into a ball, and continued to cry until her body would run dry.

From his position, Remus felt a huge guilt that he couldn't protect her. Fenrir punched him in the face one last time and said :

"Let this be your lesson, pup. Try to hide my prize away from me again and I will kill you."

He nodded towards his companions to gather the two lifeless bodies. But as they gathered their belongings, out of nowhere, appeared white lights. Neither Hermione, nor Remus could tell what was happening as they fell into a deep, and dark, sleep.

---

A few days later, Hermione woke up to a familiar environment. She knew these walls. She was in her bedroom at the Black Family House. Her body didn't feel achy, but she had a huge headache. As her eyes focused to her side, she saw Remus sleeping in a chair. She smiled. She tried sitting up, and in doing so, she woke Remus up.

"Hermione!!" He exclaimed. "You're awake". He rushed to her side and crushed her into a huge hug. "I was so worried, and I am so sorry for what happened. Everything is my fault. If I hadn't been stupid…"

"Remus, shut up!" She didn't want to deal with his guilty conscience, and especially when she had a headache. "I'm fine…"

He pulled back and looked at her for a few seconds. "Hermione… I'm so sorry you had to go through what you went through." He said seriously.

"Remus, I'd rather forget about it, please." She tried her best to cast the images away. "I'd much rather think of the happy times we used to have in the cottage, getting to know each other." She smiled softly to him.

He smiled sadly. "Very well. Those were good times." He didn't want to push her and it was probably best not to think about it. "Are you hungry?" At that question, her stomach growled. "I'll go get you something to eat."

A few minutes later, he reappeared with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. The warm smell filled her nostrils, and her mouth was watering. He placed the plate on her lap and she began to eat. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she started eating. Soon the plate was empty, and she drank her pumpkin juice really quickly.

"Harry and Ron asked about you, and if they could see you, but I told them it may be best you have some time to rest a little longer." She gave him a grateful smile.

Once she was done, she placed the plate aside and turned to Remus.

"How did we get here?" She asked realizing again that she was in her familiar surrounding.

"Dumbledore knew that Fenrir and his companions were on their way to find us. Somehow they managed to track us down really quickly. So they were on their way to get us. Unfortunately, they arrived too late." Remus ended sadly.

"No they didn't." Remus looked at her surprised. "Too late would have been if you and I were dead." She smiled.

He returned her smile. "You're right." He admired her positivity. Leave it to Hermione to not let something bad get her down. He added. "Anyways, once they arrived, Fenrir was about to take us with him, but as the Order ambushed them, some of Fenrir's companions were captured, but Fenrir managed to escape." The eyes of Hermione widened out of fear. "Don't worry though, you are safe here. We will no longer go into hiding. It's useless, obviously. I am too careless and couldn't protect you." He bowed his head and a few teardrops fell onto Hermione's bed.

Hermione lifted his chin to force him to look at her. "Remus, don't you understand? I told you before : you are my life. If I die, I don't care. But if you died, I would be lost. Before you, my life was only made of books and knowledge. But with you, I discovered the joys of falling in love, of feeling powerful emotions. Even if you don't return these feelings." She finished with a sad smile.

However that smile didn't last long as he kissed her. Remus didn't care anymore. They had been through too much to avoid her anymore. He loved her too and he wanted her to know. He kissed her softly at first, but soon he realized she was becoming more passionate and soon, their tongues met and seemed to fight for dominance. He even growled at one point. Once they released each other, they were breathing heavily, seeking some air.

"Wow!" Hermione breathed out.

"Yes, wow." Remus echoed smiling and blushing at her. "Hermione Jane Granger, I want you to know that you are my life too. You have always been my life, since the very first moment I saw you. I knew it then and I know it now. Just you are so young, so beautiful, so smart. You deserve…" And before he could say the word "better", she placed a small finger on his lips to silence him.

"I have what I deserve : a young man who is handsome, has a sexy upper body…" She winked at him which made him blush. "…and is intelligent. What more do I need?"

"I am not young." He grumbled. "Nor handsome."

"Let me see… You are only 37 years old. So not old. You are not over 50 which means you are not old. And clearly no one has ever told you how handsome you are. You have sandy brown hair, often uncombed, but I like wild hair, it suits you. Your blue eyes are like a deep ocean I would want to swim in. Your muscled body is perfectly well shaped, and even the scars make me want you. You are kind and caring, but you do have a problem with trusting yourself and others. If you can't trust others, at least trust me. I know you would never harm me, and I really don't fear the werewolf in you." She finished.

"You should though." He said defeated.

"Why would I fear an animal that would never hurt me. I am your soul mate, even Fenrir said it. So Moony would never hurt me." She smiled at him.

"You really are too perfect." He said trying to smile.

"Remus John Lupin!" She began harshly which startled him. "If you continue to be such a broody man then maybe I'll go see someone else!" This made him growl and she smiled. "Aha! So you see you want me, and you don't want me to belong to anyone else." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, Remus Lupin, and will for always."

And at this sentence, it felt so right to hear it. It was like he needed to hear it. He knew at that moment that they should be together. As the thoughts ran through his mind, he looked up to Hermione and smiled : "I love you too, Hermione Granger, and will for always."

---

**Five years later…**

Remus and Hermione had married a little over two years ago. It came as a shock to many, but they eventually came around and accepted the odd, yet perfect, couple. The one person who had some difficulties with the thought was Ron Weasley, but he eventually moved on. They moved into Hogwarts where Hermione became a Charms Professor, and Remus was reinstated as a Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts. The latter was much to the delight of many students who had heard how great of a Professor he was.

Hermione was currently in the hospital as she just had a baby. It had been proven that people with lycanthropy did not pass it onto children, and so a little baby girl was born. Her name was Tiana Jane Lupin.

She was going to be the pride of her father, Hermione knew it. She was going to be his little Princess. Everyone knew it.

A couple years later, her traits were very visible. She was a sandy brown haired little girl with huge curious chocolate brown eyes. Her hair fell into ringlets, and luckily she didn't inherit the beast hair of her mother. However, she did have her temperament: a feisty, stubborn little girl. Even though she was only two years old, she was already very independent and very smart. She already knew that to get what she wanted. All she had to do was climb into Daddy's arms and bat her eyes. This annoyed sometimes Hermione, because she didn't want her daughter to be a spoiled little thing, but she gave up as Remus would win the arguments with a passionate kiss.

All in all, they were a happy little family. Remus had his eyes finally open that age is only a number, but love is a feeling. And when you feel it, you shouldn't deny it, because in the end, love attracts love. And he found the love of his life in a woman that he met when she was only thirteen. She was the one woman who called him on that life changing full moon, and since that night, Moony knew who his soul mate was. He made it clear to Remus who simply denied it for a long time. But eventually, he realized how much they were meant for each other. That woman was : Hermione Jane Granger, or as she is now known as Hermione Jane Lupin.

* * *

A/N: I know I don't describe his full moon transformations in this oneshot, but know that he is perfectly safe and Hermione was never in any danger. I just didn't feel like writing about it.

I also didn't put a sexual scene between Remus and Hermione, because my oneshot shouldn't have been "this" long to begin with. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
